Personal Space
by Finnian4ever
Summary: An extra of 'A Cinematic Encounter': Will comes face-to-face with Sebastian in Noah's Ark Circus, and worse, has to spend the night in the same tent. Will harbors hate for the demon after being abandoned all those years ago, but desire and desperation have a way of overcoming a man.


A CINEMATIC ENCOUNTER EXTRA: Personal Space

(A special thanks to Jaena Eowyn for sparking the idea for this extra in the first place! :D )

Will's heart stopped dead in his chest. He was here. He was here in Will's territory. Not only that, but he had joined this criminal underground circus with his tiny master in tow! This could not be real, life could not be so cruel to him. Running into that blasted demon a year ago had been bad enough, but now to be saddled with him for the duration of his task felt like a punishment from above. Said punishment only became worse when he was randomly cast into the same tent as the demon. Will avoided Sebastian's smirking face at all costs.

When it came time to bed down, however, Will knew he had to lay down some rules. He needed to protect himself, as well as the innocent souls that he hoped to protect from the ravenous monster he knew Sebastian to be. When they entered the tent and lit the lamps he immediately began speaking, drawing his scythe swiftly along the dirt, making a deep line.

"Listen up, this line marks my personal space, and you shall not cross it under any circumstances."

"As you wish." Sebastian said smoothly, in that oh-so-elegant tone that had always been there, but was now stressed to match the persona he had donned for his master. It irked Will. He knew he should not want Sebastian to be wild as he had been before, with a master he was actually tame and would not harvest souls for himself. However, Will found himself becoming angry with how passive the demon was being. The entire situation infuriated him.

"Another thing," Will said strictly, forcing himself to glare right at Sebastian, "you know this already, but unlike you demons, we reapers require sleep. You will take the top bunk and not make any noise to disturb my sleep. Not a single move!"

Will turned his back on the demon, starting to shed his clothes quickly, wanting to get into his nightclothes and into bed.

"And you should know that we demons do enjoy sleep every now and again as a luxury."

Sebastian's soft voice floated to Will, and he stiffened. He said nothing in reply, but slipped into his pajamas and eased into the bottom bunk. He listened to the creaking of Sebastian climbing into the top bunk, and then the silence as he settled into stillness. Will turned over to turn down the oil lamp to dark. Then, with reservation, he slipped off his glasses and placed them onto the table by his mattress before settling down to sleep.

He somehow managed to drift off to sleep despite his tenseness, but was awakened later in the night by a loud creak coming from directly above him. As soon as he woke awareness flooded back to him and he remembered who it was moving above him. Simultaneously he grabbed his glasses and scythe, throwing the latter upward. The end barely missed the end of Sebastian's nose as he leant over the bunk, heading toward the ladder.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Will demanded groggily, pushing his glasses back onto his face, "I told you I wouldn't stand for you running amok at night without your little master and stealing souls while I sleep!"

Sebastian looked down his nose at Will, the first glint of actual irritation showing in his expression. An unexpected thrill of pleasure ran through Will at that look; there was the demon he remembered. He retracted his scythe quickly, placing it down on the ground under his bunk where it had been before. He kept his glasses on, knowing he wouldn't fall asleep so easily this time and not wanting to take chances.

"This will be a long night," He heard Sebastian murmur, "I shall be bored at this rate."

"That is not my issue." Will snapped back. "I am not here to entertain you!"

There was a short pause before Will heard a sharp creak. He rolled quickly to grab his scythe again, but was stopped by a strong hand around his wrists. At the same moment light flooded the room as the lamp gasped to life. Will's breath caught; Sebastian was astride him, just that quickly, holding his wrists down. He was openly smirking, his eyebrows high on his forehead in that uppity expression that Will knew, even all these years later.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong." Sebastian said softly, leaning down close to Will's surprised face, "you can entertain me very much...and you don't even have to do anything; just lie there and let me do what I wish."

Will felt anger blaze through his heart, and he struggled fiercely, trying to buck the demon off. The bunks creaked as Sebastian continued to pin him down, chuckling at his efforts. Will knew he could not cry out because of the circus members sleeping in neighboring tents, but he spat and huffed loudly as he did his very best to wrench himself from that harsh grasp.

"Still putting up a fight after all this time." Sebastian cooed, when Will paused to draw in his breath. "You always did fight me, even when I'd spent so much time training you."

Will frowned deeply, angry as much at himself for feeling hurt by the entire situation as he was at Sebastian for causing it.

"How dare you acknowledge our history _now_, after humiliating me and acting like we'd never met!?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, and used his free hand to smooth back the strands of Wills hair that had fallen free in his sleep. The reaper jerked his head to the side, trying to avoid the touch.

"Ah, dear William, surely you could deduce that I could not acknowledge you in front of my master? He is a sensitive soul, regardless of how harsh is he, and I'd hate to think how he would react to know I was intimate with anyone else."

Will's eyes grew wide as he considered Sebastian's words.

"Anyone...else?" He repeated, putting the pieces together. Sebastian's wicked smile said it all, and Will snarled, struggling anew. "You perverted-son of a-."

His words were whispered harshly, cutting through the silence as he struggled to contain the infuriating hurt racing through his heart. Sebastian applied more pressure against Will's body, placing his knee against Will's stomach and pinning him down.

"Come, now, William, you shouldn't be so repulsed by the idea of me coddling my master. He is a sweet little morsel, soft and delicate. Nothing like the strong presence of a reaper like you. While I enjoy him very much, do you really expect me to turn the other way when I have you so vulnerable before me?"

"Release me you devil!" Will cried softly, still conscious of the volume of his voice, twisting beneath Sebastian, "I won't be your toy again."

"I think otherwise, William." Sebastian whispered, pressing his face right against Will's, as he was so oft to do when they used to meet over one hundred years ago, "You never could resist once I coaxed your body into obeying me."

Will felt an unexpected and very unwelcome shiver run down his spine as that hot breath rushed past his ear. This was the last position he had wanted to be in, but here he was, beneath the demon's body once again.

"It's been too long, my body has moved on." Will spit out stupidly, knowing how ridiculous and juvenile it sounded but needed to say something. He realized that he had just given Sebastian one more piece of ammunition to tear down his resistance.

"I beg to differ." Sebastian rebuffed, sliding one hand down Will's chest. "I think your body remembers me very well."

"Don't touch me!" Will snapped, though his body had become immobile the moment that hand laid flat against him. He met Sebastian's eyes as that hand found slowly began unbuttoning his shirt from the lowest button and working his way up. As the striped pajama shirt began falling open to expose his chest, Will's frown softened into an almost fearful expression. "Stop...please..."

Sebastian's stare never wavered as his hand moved, but his head slowly, slowly turned to the side as if considering Will. The reaper felt his heart ache sharply; that bird-like move had secretly endeared him to the demon in the past, making him want to ruffle his hair as though he were a boy, and here he was doing it a century later like nothing had changed between them.

"Please..." Will repeated, this time finding the corners of his eyes burning with unexpected tears. Sebastian's hand finished opening his shirt buttons, but continue trailing up until his silk-covered fingers touched the wetness leaking out of Will's eyes.

"Why the tears, 'head reaper'?" Sebastian mocked, bringing his finger up to his mouth, his long tongue snaking out to collect the salty substance. Will felt a small, unavoidable sob escaping him.

"You monster." He barely hissed out, fighting his tears and the dull ache in his throat threatening to choke him. "You did this to me."

"Yes," Sebastian drawled softly, lowering his hand to trace the defined line down the middle of Will's upper body. Will gasped, his flesh twitching. "I am quite aware of that. Quite proud of it as well."

Will opened his mouth, aching to retort _something_, anything, but as he parted his lips, Sebastian devoured them, and all thoughts left his head. At once Will was transported, to a time when a dark shadow would appear in his life and draw him into spontaneous whirlwinds of pleasure. When the warmth of another's body and the sensuality of his touch was something he could expect almost daily. When he released all the tension from his difficult job into the accepting body that willingly accepted him. When he had bought into the illusion that he could actually balance work and pleasure with a demon. It was all a lie, but Will swallowed it gratefully from Sebastian's mouth, reaching up for more.

Sebastian pulled back slowly, pressing firm, insistent kisses to the side of Will's jaw.

"Let me go." Will whispered, feeling even more tears running down his temples to trickle into his hair. He felt Sebastian's lips dip and collect the tears gently.

"Why plead for your freedom when it only exists in my hands?" The demon whispered, sucking a bit on Will's pressure point just in front of his ear. Will's breath caught loudly as he let out a small sob again. This was torture; he hated the demon so much for what he had done, and yet loved him for what he was doing. Will had missed that knowing touch so much, regardless of how many he had taken to his bed since Sebastian had left. Now here it was, clothed in silk and running over his bare chest, softly circling his nipples. Sebastian's mouth crawled across his face until their lips met once more, and Will tried weakly to keep his mouth closed, but Sebastian's insistent tongue demanded entry and found it. The reaper fell prey to those soft, damp lips, and he opened willingly.

Sebastian's hands eased Will's treasured glasses up his forehead and off, placing them carefully on the table beside them, all without breaking their kiss. At the same time, Sebastian released Will's wrists, as if knowing that Will was easier to handle without his clear eyesight. As always, his instinct was right, and Will's free hands did nothing but lie there for a moment during their kiss, until Sebastian pulled back, staring down at him.

"Well, William? Are you going to fight me again?"

Will was panting, his face flushed, and his body trembling, bright green eyes staring helplessly back at the demon. He then closed his eyes, gave one last final huff, and said,

"Damn it all."

With that he seized Sebastian and pulled him down roughly into a wild kiss. He opened his mouth widely, thrusting his tongue out to tangle with Sebastian's, which was always eager to play. Will's hands clutched at Sebastian's shoulders, ran through his black hair, touched his long-missed face...reached every inch of that body he could. Will's heart was melting into a flood of tears, wetting his face. His cock was hard, even without Sebastian groping up and down his body he was so ready...He growled with need, and actually flipped the demon over, diving right back down into another kiss, grinding his hips down against Sebastian's as he sat astride him.

"Ah, so naughty, William, turning the tables on me." Sebastian chuckled when Will broke the kiss off to start suckling on his warm neck. "Yes, yes, treat me roughly...it's been so long..."

"Don't you dare speak like that!" Will hissed, tearing off the demon's silk necktie and the skull pin that held it closed. "You don't have the right to speak about how long it's been when you are the cause!"

"You misunderstand me, Will," Sebastian breathed, as Will swiftly freed his buttons and began nipping at his bare shoulder, "I'm talking about the last three years. My master may be eager, but he's just a tender little weaning kitten. I crave the touch of a grown man."

"What about what I've craved?!" Will demanded, yanking Sebastian to sit up and ripping his shirt and vest down his arms before attacking his naked flesh. "You instilled these desires in me, these deep-seated perversions, and then you leave me to battle them alone!"

"Demon." Sebastian reminded him bluntly, his slender hands rubbing Will's ass through his thin pajama pants. Will scoffed, deciding that talking would do no good, and pulled Sebastian's head in close to press against his chest.

"Lick me, demon." He commanded, half-expecting Sebastian to refuse. Instead, Sebastian's tongue darted out at once to lap at Will's chest. The reaper released his head, running his fingers over Sebastian's smooth, muscled shoulders, watching. Sebastian angled his head upward as he reached a nipple, and locked gazes with Will as he began tonguing eagerly. The reaper's mouth dropped open in arousal, his cock growing even harder, pressing into Sebastian's warm stomach. He shamelessly rubbed his hips against the demon, loving the friction of the thin fabric between his cock and Sebastian's skin.

The demon's hands slid into Will's waistband, pulling it down to have access to his bare ass. The reaper moaned as he was massaged and pulled even closer into Sebastian's body. All the while those red eyes were gazing up into his own, seducing him without words. Will let his hands roam down Sebastian's sides, feeling the hardness of the muscles beneath the softness of the skin. He felt so hot, so wonderful...then Sebastian pushed forward, throwing Will onto his back once more, and latching onto his nipple with his mouth to suck hard.

"Ahhnnn...god..." Will murmured, arching his back to press closer to Sebastian's lips. He felt his pants being wrangled down his legs, and did what he could to help. He loved the feel of those warm hands running up his thighs, clutching and groping. His cock twitched as it brushed Sebastian's abdomen, depositing some it it's dampness there.

"Needy as always, William." Sebastian murmured against Will's chest, licking his way up to Will's collarbone. "You're in even worse shape without me than I thought."

Will had the heart to retort, but not the breath, as a warm hand closed around his cock and began pumping it slowly.

"Uggnnnn!" Will tossed his head back and clutched Sebastian's shoulders, rutting his hips into the willing hand. The demon sucked at his neck and swiped his thumb across the tip of Will's cock, smearing the liquid against his sensitive slit. The silk of his gloves felt incredible. Will moaned again, groping at Sebastian' bare skin. Sebastian's smooth knee slid up between his legs and began rubbing against Will's swollen sac. "Sebastian..." The name slipped past Will's lips and he twisted beneath the demon's clever touches.

"Hmm...Open your legs for me, William." Sebastian breathed against Will's neck. The reaper was about to comply when it suddenly hit him; he was not going to lie here like the bitch Sebastian used to claim he was. Not this time. He moved quickly, once more wrestling the demon onto his back.

"I'm not your toy anymore!" He growled, hastily fumbling with Sebastian's shirt that he had pulled from him moments ago, along with his own. He could not believe that Sebastian let him, but he managed to tie both of the demon's writs to the bedposts, spreading his arms to give Will a delicious view of his chest despite not having his glasses. Will's shirt tied one wrist, and Sebastian's short tied the other. Poetic in a way, and completely useless against a demon, but Will knew it sent a message that needed to be articulated better than his clumsy words were able.

"You're staying right there," Will huffed, instantly starting to undo the front of Sebastian's black trousers, "because at least for tonight, for right now, I won't allow you to leave me again."

Sebastian made a small, almost surprised sound as Will tugged his trousers down his legs, leaving him in only his undershorts. Will smiled as he observed the obvious outline of Sebastian's hard erection through the fabric. He looked up and met Sebastian's eyes, which were watching him with interest and a touch of amusement.

"Since you demons are incapable of upholding any code of honor, how about we strike a deal?"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"You do not break your bonds, you lie there and let me do as I wish, and after you can fuck me senseless."

The words tugged a luscious smile from Sebastian, and he ran his tongue over his lips.

"What's to stop me from simply freeing myself and having you right now?"

Will reached out and began to palm Sebastian's hardness lightly. The demon's eyelids eased down a little.

"This way is more fun. Not to mention, you owe me."

It only took one more slow trace of Will's fingers around the shape of Sebastian's cock to make the demon nod his head in agreement.

"Very well, while I don't believe I owe you anything but a reminder that I warned you about my possible loss of interest in you all that time ago, I agree to your little game. So please...play with me..."

Will's body shivered upon hearing those words. Oh, he'd be taking the demon's suggestion alright. He intended to pay him back for as much of the frustration and loneliness that he could fit into this one night. His mind had latched on to that one statement Sebastian had made about truly needing a real man to satisfy him again. If he wanted it, he was going to have to beg for it.

The reaper's hands were steady as they ran over Sebastian's midriff, cupping the sides of his waist and sliding his hands up to grope the hard muscles. He loved the shape of this body, so defined and strong but so soft to touch. He reached those dark nipples he remembered so well, with their already-hard peaks and lovely pebbled texture. With all his heart Will wanted to simply latch on to one and suck like mad, but he was determined to draw this out on the demon who had apparently been deprived for the first time in a long time of any proper intercourse. The thought made Will smile vengefully.

"What has made you so happy?" Sebastian asked softly, his voice catching a bit as Will traced the very edged of his nipples with his fingertips. Will smiled down at him, and scraped a single fingernail across one nipple. Sebastian's brows actually pulled together, and his breath sped up. The reaper knew that sensation must be such a torment; a fierce itch merged with pleasure.

"You have no right to ask." Will replied, leaning down and flicking the tip of his tongue against the opposite nipple, leaving his other hand to its task of scraping and teasing. He felt Sebastian shift under him, and a small sound barely emanated from him. Will could not help himself, and pressed his mouth down onto the tantalizing bud, drawing it up into his mouth to wet it fiercely with his tongue. Sebastian's soft moan reminded him that this was too much to be called teasing, and he pulled back. Will ran his fingers through his own disheveled hair as he decided where to go next.

The firm swell of Sebastian's shoulder was alluring to him, and he leant down to nibble at it, scraping his teeth against the pale flesh while he drug his nails down Sebastian's sides. The demon literally shivered, and Will hummed in contentment. Imitating the demon's earlier move, Will placed his knee between Sebastian's legs and gently ground against the twitching hardness that lay there. The reaper was glad to hear the demon pant slowly, his chest rising and falling with the arousal Will was stirring up.

The reaper nibbled his way up the long expanse of Sebastian's pale arm, tasting the salt of his slight sweat, and teasing the sensitive nerves that ran along the inside of his elbow and wrist. Sebastian's breath became softly audible as he began a consistent heavy regiment of deep breaths. Will wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to truly tease Sebastian like this since they had been together. He for one had done it many times under Sebastian's instructions, which was the only reason he now knew he could get away with this. He went maddeningly slow over to the other arm, lavishing it with the same soft strokes with the back of his fingers and kisses, nips of teeth and flicks of tongue. He only paused to give Sebastian a deep, heated kiss during which Sebastian showed just how hungry he was, despite lying there passively with his cock growing bigger and bigger beneath Will's knee. His tongue tangled with Will's, fighting to have its way. The reaper decided that he would let Sebastian have his way a little, and allowed that tongue to press against his own at its own pace.

The kiss was heated and lovely, but short. Will drew back, not wanting to give Sebastian too much of any one stimulation...not just yet.

He moved down Sebastian's body, shushing him quietly for no other reason than to arouse him, blowing out his 'shhh...' against his taut stomach as he went. He paused at Sebastian's groin to gently rub his chin against the head of that hard cock, feeling the dampness seeping through the fabric.

"You're going mad, aren't you?" Will whispered, deciding to be extremely wicked and letting his hot tongue press against that cock through the fabric, only a single touch, before drawing it away. "You want to be touched here so badly, don't you?"

Sebastian's back arched, his hips rising briefly into the air, begging silently for more. Will wanted to _hear_ his pleas, however, and ignored this action.

"Dear William, I don't remember raising you to be _this _naughty." Sebastian breathed with a little chuckle.

"That," Will replied, biting gently into Sebastian's inner thigh," is an outright lie!"

Sebastian actually closed his eyes and gasped at the bite, shifting again. Will sat up and ran his hands over the demon's milky thighs, enjoying their softness. He lightly twirled his fingertips through the fine, silky hair that grew sparsely on his legs. His hands moved lower, to his slender but masculine ankles, where they massaged gently. Will wondered how he had never taken the time to do this before, but he found himself studying the demon's feet. His toenails were as dark as his fingernails, somehow making his feet look...even more slender? It was an odd observation, but one that rang true. Will shifted down on the mattress to have better access, trailing his fingers lightly over the tops of Sebastian's feet.

He sensed the demon growing more and more excited as Will drew out the anticipation. This had been something that Will had never even considered before Sebastian got his claws into him. Now, however, he gazed up at the bond demon and grinned, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the sensitive balls of his feet. They twitched in response, and Will smiled, running his thumbs down the length of Sebastian's soles, then up, lightly and teasingly. He knew what Sebastian was waiting for, knew what he wanted, but drew it out, just touching and stroking his lovely male feet and toes, a hair short of tickling. The demon bore it stoically, actually keeping rather quiet beyond his quickening breathing. His feet would jolt every now and again when Will touched a particularly sensitive spot, but otherwise he was just enduring and enjoying.

Will wanted badly to demand that Sebastian voice what he wanted, but he decided to save that for later, when the demon would be even more desperate for another, more urgent stimulation. Instead he simply lowered his head...and flicked his tongue against Sebastian's large toe. It was a small touch, but it made the demon's breath hitch. Will knew for a fact that this area of Sebastian's body seemed directly connected with his cock, and he intended to take advantage of that. He let his lips close around that single toe, rubbing it lightly with his slippery wet tongue until lowering his mouth to take it in entirely. The demon sighed, his hips shifting in delight. Will began to suck gently, letting his fingers wander up and down that foot to tease it at the same time.

"Ah, Will..." Sebastian moaned, as the reaper dug his thumbs in deep into the very center of the sole of his foot and sucked hard. "I haven't felt this in so long...The Young Master is not even aware of this kind of-"

Sebastian's words were cut off and Will reached up suddenly and clutched his erection. Sebastian's foot rose slightly off the bed, and Will stabilized it with his free hand, bobbing his head and nipping at that soft pad underneath the large toe. He ran his tongue over the smoothness of the demon's black nail, enjoying the sleekness. His other hand rubbed against Sebastian's erection roughly through the undershorts he had yet to remove. It was a difficult position to hold for long, and Will soon opened his mouth and began kissing the top of Sebastian's foot, trailing his lips up his calf to his knee, then his thigh. He was pleased to feel the demon trembling, his cock hot beneath the reaper's hand.

"Ah...you have become such a tease in our time apart." Sebastian breathed, circling his hips beneath Will's hand to try and speed up the process. "I must say I'm impressed."

"I've had plenty of time to practice." Will said, inching his fingertips beneath the waistband of Sebastian's undershorts, "While you were gone I had needs that I didn't have before. How do you think I handled them?"

Will pulled the undershorts down Sebastian's legs and off. He straddled the demon's knees and took a moment to just drink in the sight of that long-missed cock, flushing red and standing up straight into the air. The balls draped beneath the base were full and smooth, taunting Will's mouth. He felt his lips parting, his mouth watering. Sebastian was well aware of Will's admiration, and smiled wickedly, lifting his hips sensually before lowering them down once more.

"So you found over lovers to use without me?" Sebastian asked. "I never would have thought it of you, Will, but I'm proud of your determination."

"I don't want to hear you speaking right now," Will bit out, laying his hands firmly on Sebastian's hips, "unless you are moaning or begging me."

"Hmm...demanding now as well..." Sebastian hummed, flexing his quadriceps under Will's hands. The reaper gripped those thighs tighter in response, and felt the urge to strike the demon for such arrogance, especially when he was bound, despite that his helplessness was an illusion in the first place. His plan was to tease the demon wild, but he seemed to be weathering fairly well. With that, a dark and exciting thought came to Will, and he actually smiled. "Oh, what have you just thought of, William?" The demon asked, once more flexing. Will's reply was to reach over the side of the bunk and slowly pick up his reaper's scythe. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, genuine curiosity shining from them.

"What are you planning to do with that, Will?"

"I think you know." Will said quietly, and lowered the tip of the pruners to the center of Sebastian's chest. The demon's muscles recoiled slightly and he gasped at the touch of cold steel.

"Oh yes..." Will muttered, sliding the cold scythe up to poke at Sebastian's nipple, "it's cold, isn't it?"

The instant peaking of Sebastian's nipple answered for him, and Will circled it with that flat metal instrument, making the demon shiver. He made sure to use the blunt end, the one meant for gripping and not slicing. He slowly opened the mouth and let the rubber lips clamp down gently on the taunt nipple.

"So naughty..." Sebastian breathed, arching into the pinch of the scythe. His eyes closed, and Will could tell that he was truly enjoying this very much. Perfect. He pulled the scythe away, trailing it to the other nipple, which received similar treatment. The demon grinned deviantly, eyes kept closed as he focused on the stimulation. Will teased his nipples back and forth, daring to pinch a bit harder and actually twist them a bit with the scythe. The first time he did this Sebastian let out a sound that sent a jolt of arousal so strong through Will that he felt his cock jump. It was a moan, so light and quiet but filled with such longing that the reaper nearly dropped his scythe and began to take the demon right there and then. He restrained himself, however, telling himself there was more to come. He worked on those sweet nipples that made the demon let loose such sounds until they began turning a shade of red he had not previously seen them acquire. Sebastian's brows began to tighten, his mouth falling open as he panted, his cock flowing freely, the liquid glistening in the light from the lamp. Will was so eager to taunt along with his teasing, but he decided that the more silent he was the more Sebastian would have to focus on what he was doing to his body.

Therefore he said nothing as he drug the scythe down to rub against Sebastian's abdomen, dipping briefly into the perfect dimple of his navel. Sebastian shifted his hips on the bed, his cock obviously feeling neglected and aching for touch, even the touch of cold steel and rubber grips. Will was determined not to give it to him, oh no, not yet. Instead he teased Sebastian's inner thighs, the oh-so-sensitive flesh twitching at the touch, and Sebastian sighing and shifting. The longer Will teased him the harder it seemed to be for the demon to lie still. By the time Will was dragging the instrument along the soles of the demon's sensitive feet, Sebastian was audibly panting.

"William..." The soft groan made Will grin widely.

"What is it, demon?" He asked, running the scythe up his leg one at a time as he stared up at the demon's lusty eyes. "What do you want?"

Sebastian did not answer right away, trying to get away with letting his body speak for him by lifting his hips, offering his swollen cock. Will shook his head.

"You have to _tell_ me, Sebastian."

The hips fell back to the mattress as the demon let out a slightly exasperated breath.

"If you're going to tease me," Sebastian panted out, "then tease _all_ of me."

"I thought I had." Will said innocently, placing the rounded tip of the gripper against the sensitive curve where Sebastian's right hip met his body and rubbing slow circles there.

"You have grown so much." Sebastian chuckled, almost to himself before he said, "Tease me...here..."

Sebastian moved his hips in an inescapable gesture to indicate where he meant. Will's eyes gravitated lower than that place, to where Sebastian's entrance puckered so invitingly. Another idea came to him, and he looked down his nose at the demon as he drew back completely.

"Hmm..." Was all he said, flipping the scythe around to the bladed end and fiddling with it. Sebastian watched him with interest, until it became clear what he was doing. Will was unscrewing the head of his blade, twisting until the fierce-looking blade detached. Will placed it on the bedside table, and held up the end for Sebastian to see. With the blade removed a smooth rounded tip remained, with one hole on each side for the blade to latch on. Sebastian's entire body seemed to pause as he caught on to what Will was thinking. As if to confirm, Will lifted the pole to Sebastian's face, rubbing it gently along his lips. Sebastian opened without a fuss, wrapping his mouth around the metal tip and slicking it up quickly. Will enjoyed sliding the pole in and out of that mouth, watching Sebastian running his tongue along the metal, misting it with his breath.

When he determined it to be slick enough, Will withdrew the pole and lowered it at once, lodging it against Sebastian's opening. The demon seemed very excited, his hips shifting again and his breathing heavy.

"Oh, William..." He murmured, "please..."

Will once more nearly dropped the scythe and just had his way with that lovely ass right then, but he bit his lip, determined not to give in to the demon's incredibly sensual voice. He was going through with this, taking his small revenge in his own way. So he mustered his determination and pushed the rod forward, easing that smooth round tip into Sebastian's waiting body. The sound Sebastian made literally forced Will to hold onto his cock with one hand, it was so wanton and erotic. A moan laced with gasps and Will's name, along with a word that sounded like 'cold'...it was a lethal combination. When Sebastian made a small whine and pulled his legs up to brace on his feet and spread his thighs, Will gave himself a long-needed squeeze just to keep from going crazy, and plunged the rod deeper, watching as Sebastian twisted in his makeshift bonds and his face contorted with pleasure. It was not a very thick pole by any means, much thinner than either of their erections, and certainly not big enough to cause the demon pain. This enabled his hungry body to suck it right it, devouring it in its need for _something_. If what Sebastian had said was true, it had been at least three years since he had felt anything close to this.

The reaper's mouth was watering watching that metal rod sliding in and out of the ring of pink flesh. As arousing as it was, he knew that he would soon need to replace that rod with his own cock, which was aching to be inside that body. He just needed to make Sebastian squirm a little more...He reached deeper, and Sebastian tossed back his head, his cock shooting out a tiny bit of cum unexpectedly.

"God, Will..." Sebastian moaned, grinding his hips down onto the rod and circling them to keep brushing that spot that triggered such a reaction. "Good..."

Will could not hold himself back, he needed to do it after staring at the neglected cock for so long; he leaned his head down and took the head of Sebastian's erection into his mouth. The demon thrust his hips up so fast that his sharp hipbone rammed against Will's cheek and made him grunt. Through the sting Will held Sebastian's hip down with his free hand, suckling on his head and thrusting the rod inside him. The demon was panting so loudly now that Will was worried others might hear it, but at the moment he could hardly care. Sebastian's taste was like honey on his tongue, so delicious and absent from Will's like for so long despite how much he had craved it. He latched on hard and sucked, drawing out more of the liquid to swallow eagerly.

"Will! Don't make me..." Sebastian's urgent voice pulled Will back from his pleasurable project, and he withdrew reluctantly.

"Don't tell me you're close already." William finally taunted, giving the rod one long hard push. "I've seen you last much longer than this before."

"Yes, well," Sebastian chuckled helplessly and pinned Will with a sly look, "you never teased me like this before."

Will chuckled in response, flicking his tongue against the underside of Sebastian's tender head. The demon shuddered.

"I was never this angry at you before." Will said softly, before pulling the rod out and letting it roll off the mattress and onto the floor. Sebastian groaned with the loss, but Will did not leave him waiting for long. The reaper had put off his aching and weeping cock all this time while teasing the demon, and it was now eager to be plunged into that hot flesh. Will hooked Sebastian's knees with his arms, positioning himself at the clenching and unclenching ring of muscle that twitched against him.

"You want this, demon?" Will asked, his voice husky as that incredible sensation tempted him so. When Sebastian did not answer Will pressed closer, just barely pushing against that spot, then drew away. "Tell me; do you want it or not?"

"Yes!" Sebastian groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. "Please, William..."

"Please what?" Will asked, his arms shaking violently under the demon's knees with the effort to not thrust forward.

"Oh god, you've developed an evil streak..." Sebastian breathed, before saying, louder, "Please put your cock inside of me. Please, fuck me hard."

Will wasted no time, but jerked his hips forward, moaning loudly as his cock was swallowed by the demon's hot, greedy body. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands dropped from Sebastian's knees to the mattress, clutching the sheets. Sebastian lifted his legs to hook around Will's waist, hugging him in close to his body, his spine arching in pleasure.

"That's it, Will..." Sebastian said, his breath strained, "ahhh...I need this...I've needed this for so long...my master is such a selfish being he merely takes the pleasure I can give him and then pushes me aside. But you-oh! Yes! God, Will, like that! Yes! Hard, strong, you know how to please, don't you, yes!"

Will did not hold back one second, but began thrusting hard, overwhelmed by the pleasure of that tight embrace. He believed Sebastian when he said it had been three years; it was tighter than he ever remembered it being. It surprised Will that the demon showed no signs of pain despite it being so long. As long as he was not telling Will to stop the reaper could hardly care for more than a brief moment. It was too good for him to think about anything else but that hot clutch around his aching member, pumping him just right. He loved the feel of Sebastian's warm legs pressed against his sides, embracing him so eagerly. It made him want those arms around him as well.

"Free yourself." Will demanded breathily, the words huffing out in time with his hard thrusts. The next second Sebastian's hands were around the back of his neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. Their tongues played together fiercely, rubbing and tasting, lips moving smoothly and swiftly to feel each other. Will groaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips to really dig in and _feel_. He swallowed Sebastian's own moan as the demon lifted his hips to meet Will's thrusts. The demon gave a sharp cry and pulled out of the kiss, his head falling back and spilling his beautiful raven hair across the pillow.

"Right there! Oh, Will! You have it! Right there! Don't stop, don't stop!"

Will did his best to keep that angle he had found, loving the long-absent sound of Sebastian's pleasured vocalizations. He had never been shy about letting his voice out if he really wanted to, while other times he could be almost entirely silent. Will savored hearing so much of that smooth voice so distorted by pleasure that he was causing. Sebastian's face was twisted into a lovely expression, his brows drawn tight, mouth parted as he gasped. Will's hands lifted from the bed and latched onto Sebastian's waist, sitting up and letting himself go. He leveraged on his knees and thrust wildly, his own voice coming out in quiet but rapid pants. It was so good, to be sheathed in this man, this demon, again. There was something about him that Will had been unable to find in any of the other lovers he had take; he fit with him somehow, whether that was part of the demon's ability to become exactly what his prey needed, Will did not know nor wanted to. All he knew was that nothing and no one felt this incredible.

He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, to make this ecstasy last...but the pleasure was severe, almost painful...Will gave a long grunt, gave one last deep thrust, burying himself deeply in Sebastian's body and releasing, hard.

"Ahhh...so much frustration you're pouring into me, Will..." Sebastian said breathlessly, as Will jerked slightly above him as his semen shot out and coated him within that wet channel. "Good boy..."

Will groaned, leaning over to rest his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder. His body relaxed, his breathing heavy and hot against Sebastian's skin. The demon's hands bean stroking his back, holding him close in that mock affection Will remembered so well. Will drew out slowly, shuddering as he slipped free and felt his release tricking out over him.

"Good boy." Sebastian repeated, wrapping him in his arms entirely and carefully rolling them over, laying Will on his back. "Now that your little game is done, it's my turn."

Will was so out of breath, still reeling from the passion and pleasure of the act he had just performed, that he barely registered what it was Sebastian was saying. When he felt his legs being nudged apart, however, his mind clicked into place. He felt a wet finger slide into him slowly, accessing his tightness. He hissed slightly, tightening his hold on Sebastian's arms.

"Been a while for you indeed, eh, Will?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his very swollen and neglected cock against Will's thigh, smearing his liquid heat there like an animal marking.

"Just do it." Will breathed back, his body so relaxed and the endorphins within him easing him to a point where he just didn't care. He was satisfied, but still wanted to feel Sebastian inside him again after all this time. He even lifted his tired hips invitingly. The demon grinned, folding over Will's body and nipping at his neck. He slid his arms beneath Will's shoulders, and slowly pressed the head of his cock into his tight body. Will shuddered, spreading his legs willingly as he adjusted to that feeling after all this time.

"Hmmm...so hot...tight...oh, Will..." Sebastian murmured into Will's neck, sucking between his shoulder and collarbone. "I'm going deeper...yeees...incredible..."

Will winced at the discomfort, but simply relaxed his body to accept all of the demon inside. It was not too harsh, but not slow either, just a casual slide in until Sebastian's balls were rubbing up against Will's flesh. Sebastian trembled above him, leaning his entire weight on Will's body as he began to roll his hips slowly.

"Mmm...delicious..." Sebastian hissed, sliding one hand up into Will's ruffled dark hair, clutching it lightly between tender strokes. "That's a good boy."

"Don't call me that anymore." Will whispered harshly. "I am no longer yours."

"You say that," Sebastian forced out as he closed his eyes in pleasure, "but here you are, offering yourself to me, allowing yourself to be taken even after being abandoned. You seem like you're still mine to me."

"Shut up and fuck me." Will bit out, his body beginning to like the familiar rhythm of Sebastian's cock rubbing up against his insides. It was beginning to arouse him again, just that quickly, his interested member pressed between his own stomach and Sebastian's flexing abdomen. Sebastian chuckled into Will's neck, humming against it before he said,

"My pleasure."

Will could not help but grin at that answer before his eyes closed, his head went back, and his body sung as Sebastian took him, hard. The surge of muscle, the damp puffs of breath, groping, gripping hands, spiking pleasure through the most sensitive regions of their bodies...It was glorious, absolutely glorious. Will's member was quickly growing hard, and Sebastian was not so far gone in his own pleasure that he was ignorant of its interest. He hinged himself on one elbow, managing with all his power to keep plunging into Will with that one support, and begin stroking Will's cock with the other hand.

Will tossed his head back, groaning, his hands sliding up Sebastian's arms to his shoulders, to tangle in the long hair at the back of Sebastian's neck. He held on, relishing the softness in contrast to the hardness that was buried deep within him.

"You feel wonderful, Will, holding me in so eagerly." Sebastian grunted, rubbing the side of his face against Will's. The reaper knew for a fact that this cat-like action was a favorite of the demon's, and he had always found it somewhat endearing. He was so like a kitten when he did that, even during sex. "Ha...ha...oh, god...yes...yes...I've needed this...ah! Yes! God...Young master won't yet let me-Ah!-do this! Ah! Oh yes, yes..."

Sebastian had always been able to last a long time, but he had been very thoroughly teased this time be a vengeful partner, and he could only hold on so long. He did, though, with every ounce of his endurance he gripped Will, devouring his mouth, his neck, every inch of flesh he could grasp, which all the while thrusting hard, shallow, rolling his hips to savor the sensations, rubbing Will's cock...For lose long moments time seemed to stand still, create a bubble where only they existed and the rest of the world simply flowed around them as they floated in their pleasure.

"Sebastian...so good..." Will whispered, unable to help himself at the dual pleasure of the fingers stroking his cock and the hard erection hitting his sweet spot over and over. In response Sebastian purred against him, driving even harder, faster as it all came to a head. Eventually, the pleasure grew and grew from both of them until the bubble popped around them, and just like that, time began to flow across them once more like their spilled seed.

Heavy panting filled the close air of the tent, the two men basking in the afterglow of pleasure nestled in the sparse bottom bunk. They lay without speaking for the longest time, bodies cooling, breathing slowing, hands wandering through hair and over arms and shoulders. Lips kissed each other gently, reassuring and soft, meeting and separating with quiet smacks of sound. Finally the first voice spoke,

"I think you'll agree with me, that that was long overdue."

Will could not help but nod at Sebastian's observation, however angry he could choose to be he could not argue. drew in a sharp breath when Sebastian drew out of him, dripping his essence over the bed sheets along with Will's own. Will have expected him to slide right off the mattress and dress himself, as though he had taken what he wanted and he was now moving on that quick. However, the demon lay down beside him, keeping Will wrapped in his arms and pulling him close. Surprised, Will did not at once relax into that embrace, until Sebastian chuckled and stroked his face lovingly.

"Come, William, at least for tonight, I won't leave you alone."

)))(((

Will passed the night, like so many others in the past, cradled in the arms of a demon. A demon who was warm and soft, whose chest rose and fell with his breathing beneath Will's cheek, whose gentle words eased him to sleep while long finger sifted through his hair. . . A demon who was gone when Will woke in the morning.

It was not all that surprising, really. Sebastian was here at Noah's Ark Circus with his master in order to solve a mystery, not so the demon could sweep Will back up into the whirlwind on-and-off relationship they had once shared. Will treated him just as coldly when next they met, when they were forced to perform in the circus act together, and every other meeting since. Will would not fool himself into thinking that anything more would come of it. He just savored the memory of that one night they shared in their tent, wrapped in each other's arms.

But when Will saw Sebastian leaving the circus entirely, carrying his coughing little master, he knew he would likely never have such an opportunity again.

"We are taking our leave now." Sebastian told him politely, not even looking at the reaper as he passed, cradling the small boy and patting his back attentively. Will felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw the boy's thin arms clinging to Sebastian's neck. He was only a child, and he could control such a being as Sebastian. Will understood their connection only too well, and yet he still marveled at the little brat's ability to reign in such a being when he, as a reaper, had somehow lost him for over a century.

"I care not where you go," Will said in reply, also refusing to look at Sebastian, who was still walking away from him, "when your master is with you."

Sebastian gave another polite 'goodbye', without once looking back.

Will took a deep breath, feeling somehow cleansed by the parting. It was over.

"Well," He said aloud to himself, adjusting his coveted glasses, "now I too, can move on from this place."

THE END


End file.
